


The Greenest Place

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [43]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Past Relationship(s), Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Splendid was always proud of you, Toast. She always believed in you first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greenest Place

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Challenge Prompt #468: Elation.
> 
> Takes place immediately after the film.

The crowd around them moves in waves and heaves, their elated cries ringing against the stone walls and temples, their hands and mouths slick with the freed aqua-cola. Toast has never seen so many smiles in one place, so many people with hope in their eyes, and the only thing she can think of is their Splendid and how she never lived to see this true freedom.

“Be happy, Toast-girl,” Capable says, looping her wet arms around Toast’s waist from behind. “This may not be the Green Place, but this is what we wanted. Here, nobody will ever be a _thing_ ever again.”

Toast smiles, leaning against her sister. “She would’ve loved this,” she says, tipping her head back onto Capable’s shoulder, letting the water rush over them from above. “She would’ve been proud of us.”

Capable turns her around to face her, her eyes bright and honest. “Splendid was always proud of you, Toast. She always believed in you first.”

Toast knew she could deny it, but it was true—Splendid was mother-sister to them all but something special to Toast, something more, something warm and secret that came out at night. Toast feels a sudden rush of joy through her veins and hugs Capable close. “Yes,” she says, the water splashing around them. “We wouldn’t be here without our Splendid.”


End file.
